Asegard Warrior
by lordmegrez
Summary: This is the 16th chapter of my book "Sailor Moon Alpha", it's what I think should happen after they detroy the Megaverse at the first season. They meet new warriors and new enemy, they get more power and more equipment, even a fortress at the Sky. enjoy


Chapter #16  
The Asegard Warriors  
After Kalef dies, Triton, the Neptune Knight, sends three warriors to Tokyo. They would attack without mercy. These warriors are: Cusack, Lacastus and C-Troy.   
Meanwhile Mario is working on a molecular hider, a machine that will make invisible everything they want. He uses the information that Ares' weapons release when they are connected with Delta. Ares' weapons have the ability to hide themselves when the owners don't need them.  
The Molecular Hider has the appearance of a satellite dish. Mario plugs the Valgor sword to Delta, but when he tries to use it, something goes wrong. The sword gives an electric shock to Delta, that makes burn the dish. Mario has to throw the dish away, because the fire destroyed it. The data that Delta got with the shock surprised Mario, because of that he has to change the entire program. Mario begins to work in it.   
The other Escarlata warriors are around the city. Amy and Kazuya are using the energy radar to find other warriors. They must be hiding or they just don't know who they are.   
When the three Nova warriors arrive at the docks, they must go to a place of easy access, the central park in Shikinju. When they get there, they create water and plankton walls. These are really hard to destroy even for the G-squad.   
Mario is working on the new data, and then Delta gets the transmission of the metropolitan police about the problem. Mario calls everyone and asks them to meet outside the park.   
At the park, some people are trying to escape, but C-Troy appears. He is huge and has a white armor with blades on it. He says: -"I'm really sorry, but I will kill you in the name of my master; my name is C-Troy and I'm the white shark knight"-. Behind him appears a warrior with a black armor, he says: -"I'm Lacastus the dark sea knight"-. Finally a small warrior with an armor of a snake, he says: -"I'm Cusack, the Sea snake knight"-.  
There are twelve people there, all whom were shaking. However, a girl from the people says: -"I won't let you off an easy way, I swear"- She takes a chain and attacks C-Troy. He tries to hit her, but she gets his arm with the chain, then she throws on him to the floor. The other warriors try to attack her, but another girl pushes them and makes them fall.   
The people run away; the girls try to escape but Lacastus gets them with a fire belt. He says: -"Wrong, you made a big mistake, you save a bunch of cowards, useless humans that destroy your world, now you will die"-.  
-"I won't let that happen"- says Titan, while he throws a tree near to Lacastus. He releases the girls and runs away. The tree is going to kill those girls. Mita takes them and puts them away. A girl comes to him and tells him: -"They are my friends, I will take care of them"-. Mita leaves them and goes back to the battle. The girl says: -"Are you two crazy? You almost died there"-. The smallest one says: -" At least we tried something"-. The tallest one says: -"It's like our dreams"-. The girl looks at them and says: -"We have to think what we must do"-.  
In the battlefield, C-Troy doesn't wait to attack the Escarlata warriors. He throws energy in the form of blades. These are really fast and deadly, but Titan uses his ax to avoid them.  
Cusack attacks the scouts with acid. While Lacastus is attacking the other three warriors with his fire belt, he makes a fireball. This distracts the warriors. Lacastus jumps to their backs, and then he attacks them. This lets them out of combat.   
Titan realizes how his friends are defeated by Lacastus. C-Troy jumps over him and knocks him too. The three Nova warriors go around the Scouts; they prepare to attack them. When the three girls come again, this time they have some rocks and steel chains. They try to attack the warriors, but Lacastus uses his belt and he traps them. Then he throws the girls up in the sky. Mita throws an energy blast that save them. After that he loses his consciousness again.  
Before the girls get to the floor an armor, with the shape of a wolf, is running to them. The armor covers the smallest of the girls. She looks how an owl and a bear armor cover her friends. The three whites armors shine so much that their power brings four weapons from the sky. These are two crawls for the Owl warrior, a boomerang for the Wolf warrior and an axe for the Bear warrior. They can't believe what is happening.   
Wolf warrior: -"It's like our dreams"-  
Bear warrior: -"So they were true"-  
Owl warrior: -"The Escarlata warriors, they need our help"-  
Wolf warrior: -"Let's see what we can do"-  
When Cusack prepares his lethal acid to kill the Scouts, suddenly the wolf's boomerang cut Cusack's arm off. He hides behind his two partners. Then from the sky, the owl warrior appears, and she goes to them. She has the two crawls, she says: -"I'm Athram, the owl warrior and you will die"-. When C-Troy and Lacastus looks to Athram, they run away, leaving Cusack alone. Athram takes Cusack and throws him up.  
The wolf warrior comes running and jumps over Cusack, she kicks him in the stomach, while she is saying: -"I'm Laniot, the Wolf warrior"-. Cusack is thrown down to the bear warrior's arms. The bear warrior stretches him while she is saying: -"I'm Nat, the bear warrior"-.  
Then she throws him up and says: -"Time to die"-. Athram throws a small tornado that keeps him in the air. Laniot falls over him and she kicks him in his back. He goes to the floor. Nat runs to him and uses her ax to hit him in the back. The hit kills Cusack instantly.   
Lacastus tries to attack but Nat cuts off his head. C-Troy can't believe what he is watching. He tries to escape but it's too late. The Scouts trap him. They attack him, all at the same time. They stop and he falls down and then he disappears. The water walls fall down too.  
The Scouts go to help the other warriors, when they get up and look at the new warriors, Mita says: -"Welcome Asegard Warriors"-. The three warriors lay down; Endymion tells them: -The Old Empires were destroyed, but we still have an enemy to fight"-. Mita asks: -"Will you join us?"-  
Laniot gets up and extends her hand to Mita, then she says: -"It will be an honor"-. All of them take out their armors to introduce each other. At the end, Athram says: -"I'm Martha and I'm 16 years old"-  
Nat: -"I'm Nia, and I'm 17 years old"-  
Laniot: -"I'm Mary and I'm 15 years old"-  
The Mario gives a communicator to the new warriors, then everyone goes home.   
  
Glossary  
Escarlata warriors: the last people of an old race that is over the human race  
Scouts: The Last children of the Moon  
Warriors: way to call the new heroes or new enemies  
Knight: Old way to call a warrior  
G-squad: Secret armor police  
Nova warriors: Different kinds of races that join to conquer the world.  
Ares' Weapons: Seven weapons made by Ares, War god. There are two swords, two axes, two spears and a mirror.   
  
  
Characters:   
Good guys  
Real NameBattle NameWeapon used  
  
MarioMita, Black PantherValgor Sword  
DarienEndymion, Light WarriorExcalibur Sword  
Jose Atila, Fire FalconFire Spear  
Carlos Titan, Blue SharkOceanus' Ax  
  
AmyMercury  
SerenaMoon  
LitaJupiter  
MinaVenus  
RayMars  
  
Kazuya Mishima G-squad member  
  
  
Bad guys  
TritonNeptune KnightVIII Planeteriam Knight  



End file.
